


She Was His Alpha

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his Alpha for one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was His Alpha

Owen had finally met his match. He was nothing compared to her and could easily reduce him to one fifth of the Alpha he claimed to be. His hands clutching the sheets as her mouth worked its magic, her name being repeated constantly. The sheets balled up in his hands as he came, roughly grunting as he fucked her mouth. She wasn’t having any of that though. She dug her nails into his hips, keeping him pinned down as she finished him off. 

  
God! She looked beautiful like that. Lips red and full, cum dripping from her lower lip as she desperately tried to take him all in. Her chest heaving in deep breaths while trying to breath normally and skin covered in a light layer of sweat. Her eyes bright and wide, though her makeup smudged, she was everything he wanted her to be. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her mouth clean. Just on that action alone, Owen wanted to show her just how insane she drove him. 

 "Getting a good look Mr. Grady?“ She asked him, crawling up his body until she sat on his waist. 

Owen couldn’t form words, nodding in response as he watched her remove her bra. With the simple snap of a clip, she threw the bra across the room quickly cupping her own breast to tempt him. She bit her bottom lip, still maintaining eye contact, squeezing and massaging herself as Owen’s alpha demeanor deteriorated.   
  
“Would you like to touch me Mr. Grady?”  
  
Owen nodded quickly, helpless under her spell and followed her hands as she guided his to her chest following her actions from before. While he was occupied she moved her hands south, fingers slipping under the waist band of her underwear and straight onto her clit. Her movements where slow and deliberate, fingers moving quickly but hips rolling onto his crotch slowly, feeling him get harder.   
  
She moaned his name, feeling her fingers bring her to her own climax, her stomach tightening but she stopped short upon hearing Owen’s desperate moans.   
  
“What was that honey?” She asked him, removing her fingers and pulling her underwear off.   
  
“Can I please fuck you” Owen begged, pushing his hips into hers. “I want to make you come so bad"   
  
She tilted her head to the side, as though she were thinking about it even though she knew the answer. Yes! She wanted him to bend her over and fuck her until she couldn’t think straight but she was in control tonight and there was no way she was going to give that up. She had spent to long trying to get in control only to lose it like that.

Smiling at Owen, she lifted herself up and positioned herself on him. They both sighed, feeling the pleasure the both desired as she started to move on top of him. His hands moving to her hips to try and have a little bit of input into how this night would end but she quickly shut him down, pinning his hands above his head. He was stuck like this and he was coming to enjoy it.

 Owen liked watching her do all the work. Her skin sweaty and flushed red. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail on the top of her head. The way her lips were parted as each noise was increasing in pitch. He knew he could have her pinned under him in three words but he was going to let her be in charge for tonight.

 She threw her head back as Owen thrusts his hips up to meet hers. The noise she made was unlike anything Owen had heard her make. He had only ever heard that noise before and that was in some porn he had stashed away on his computer. As their hips movements became more frantic, she felt herself slip out of that control she had. Her concentration was getting diverted to just enjoying seeing him under her. He was all sweaty and hot. His skin warmer than she had ever felt it as she ran her hands over his chest and onto his shoulders. The veins in his neck protruding through his skin and cheeks tinted pink. His eyes were closed, head back and feeling every movement they made.

"eyes on me” She commanded, reversing the situation

Owen’s eyes shot open, staring into hers and he sharply snapped his hips upwards. She screamed out, gripping onto his shoulders so tightly her fingers started to hurt and she knew she had lost all control. She was going so well until he fucked her up, literally.

“fucker” she cursed, biting down on her bottom lip.

“what was that honey?” Owen mimicked her from before, grabbing her chin and pulling her face towards his. 

She pulled away sharply, grinding her teeth together and rolled her hips again.

“you fucked me up” she huffed, trying to get her breath back. “I was going so well” She was almost pouting at the situation, but Owen pulled her attention back to him.  

Her chin in his hand again, lips millimeters from his and  staring directly into her eyes. He commanded her.

“You’ve got time.Take control again. Be my alpha”

She nodded quickly, grabbing his hands in hers and pinning them above his head. Setting back into the rhythm, Owen helping a bit, but then lied back and let her do all the work. A few minutes later, they were both coming. She had collapsed against his chest. Her mouth open, cursing and panting, skin covered in goose bumps with body pressed tightly against Owens. Owen came with muffled groans, bottom lip between his teeth as he pushed his head back into the pillows with eye closed, gripping onto her hips and slowly thrusting until he came to a stop.

“You are a good alpha” he panted, stroking her hair as she hid her head in his neck.

She didn’t know how to respond, only kissing his skin with a small bite at the end.

“I compliment you and you bite me” Owen pulled away just a few centimeters, just enough to look at his Alpha.

She smiled, no teeth but with an attitude that said come and get it..again.

She was his Alpha, there was no other way to describe it. No matter how much she thought it was the other way around. She was his everything. She was his. And he was most definitely hers.


End file.
